Long, Long Way
by DarkCharizard7
Summary: Follow the journey of Brendan as he takes part in the Hoenn, Johto and Kanto Leagues. This is a kind of variation to my earlier story, the complete journey


The Complete Journey of Brendan 

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

A/N – This fic will follow the story of Emerald mostly, and then Crystal and Yellow. There will be quite a few changes though. But I am still open to suggestions, so please review and give me some ideas.

Chapter 1 – IT STARTS 

It was early morning. Pidgey and Spearow were chirping. The sun could not be seen yet, yet its rays lit up the sky, showering gold over everything in their way. A light breeze made the clothing hanging out in the yards flutter. People were just waking up, getting ready to go to work and lead their everyday lives. Everything seemed so peaceful. That is, until the shouts of two boys broke the calm. As I said, they were getting ready for their normal lives. The two boys shouting at that time was as normal as sleeping in that little town of Littleroot in the region known as Hoenn.

The scene moves to the backyard of one of the houses. The two boys are seen, standing about 15 feet away from each other. Each has one hand in his pocket and is facing the other. The one who is closer to the backdoor of the house is dressed in a white shirt and brown slacks. His hair is green in colour and he looks like he is about to faint any minute. His name is Wally.

The other boy stands much more easily than Wally. His blondish-white hair is pulled back with a bandana. He wears black jeans and a black T-shirt. From his pocket he removes a pokeball. This boy's name is Brendan.

"This time I'll beat you, Brendan. I trained the whole of yesterday."

"Why don't you ever learn, Wally? Pokemon battling is not just about training. It's about technique and skill also."

"Hmmph. Mr. Oh-So-Wise-That-He-Thinks-He-Knows-Too-Much is going down today! Go Torchic!"

"Dude, okay, if you wanna lose, fine by me." And with that, Brendan threw his pokeball into the air. It opened and let out a wave of red light which formed into the shape of a pokemon. The pokemon looked like a small snake, grey in colour. It had small wings on the side of its head, and a small horn- protrusion in the centre of its forehead.

"Yeah, that's a Dratini. My father just returned from the Kanto region, and he caught this there. Now, he gave it to me as a gift for my journey. Dratini, Thunderwave."

Dratini let out a few blasts of electricity towards Torchic. Wally was shocked at seeing the rare pokemon, and didn't realise what was happening. When he finally came to his senses, his pokemon couldn't move. A scowl came over his face, and he withdrew Torchic.

"I'll beat you yet, Brendan. You just wait."

And then he was gone. Brendan shook his head in disgust. Wally thought too much of himself. Wally was a rich, spoiled brat who got whatever he wanted. It just burned him inside that he could never beat Brendan in a pokemon battle. Brendan was the town's leading pokemon trainer. At the age of 16, Brendan had caught a pokemon by himself, and now he was the undisputed champion of Littleroot. This was only because his father was rarely in town. Brendan's father was the Gym Leader of Petalburg city, which was close by Littleroot. Brendan had learned a lot from his father about basic battling skills, type match-ups and other useful things.

Brendan walked home and sat on the porch for sometime. He had just graduated from the Academy two days ago. It was finally time to start a journey. His mind wandered back to the many years he had spent studying about pokemon and learning various techniques to survive in the wild. He reminisced about all the wild things he and his friends had done, and he thought about how they were finally parting ways. Would they meet again? Would they even be alive after their journeys? With that last thought, Brendan sighed and stood up. His stomach grumbled. Time for breakfast.

He went inside, and saw that his mom was sitting on the couch and watching TV. When she heard him come in, she shouted, "Brendan, come quickly! Your father is on!"

By the time Brendan got to the TV the interview was over. A fleeting frown crossed his features and went to get some breakfast. After eating as much as he could, he strolled up to his room and plonked down on the bed. He had nothing to do for another day, when he would be getting a pokemon and pokedex so that he could start his own little adventure. Soon, he started getting bored, so he decided to go train his pokemon for some time. As he was leaving his house, his cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was his best friend, May. She was the daughter of Professor Birch, the researcher who resided in Littleroot. They had been friends since donkey's years, having grown up together and knew every part of each other's lives. They had also indulged in a lot of mischief together, and always got into trouble together. Everybody knew that they were inseparable. The professor had also given her a pokemon, and she was almost as good, if not equal, to Brendan in battling.

"Hey May, how's it going?"

"Some bad news, B-boy. I was supposed to help my father look for wild pokemon on Route 101, but now I can't find him. As usual, he was going slowly and I ran off ahead. Wait a second; I think I hear someone shouting for help. Oh crap! It's my dad; he's being chased by wild pokemon. Dammit! B-boy, I'll need your help for this. Hurry up and get you ass over here."

Brendan smiled and ruefully shook his head. Such scenes were common if May was your friend. He ran out of town, and saw someone running around ahead. As he drew closer, he saw that it was the professor, and chasing him was a wild Poochyena. May was just reaching from the opposite side. As she threw her pokemon, Treecko, out, more wild pokemon joined the chase. Brendan ran up to the scene and threw out Dratini. The two trained pokemon were more than a match for the wild ones, and soon all the Poochyena were defeated. Professor Birch heaved a huge sigh of relief and stood up from where he had fallen. He wiped the sweat from his brow and walked over to where the two were standing. He thanked them both profusely and said that his pokemon were in his satchel, which he had left on the ground while he was observing something in the bushes. And suddenly the Poochyena had attacked, giving him no time to get back to his satchel.

He was very grateful to Brendan and took him back to the laboratory. As the trio walked, they looked around at the woods properly. There were pokemon all over, trying hard to camouflage. Brendan saw many of them; Ledyba building a nest, Pineco hanging on trees. A zephyr was picking up, and it started getting a bit chilly. This was not uncommon for the middle of February. They walked faster, and soon reached the laboratory. Once inside, Prof. Birch gave both of them some coffee and then started talking. He thanked them again for saving him, and asked Brendan is he was ready to begin his journey. Brendan couldn't believe his ears. He was getting to start his journey a day early. Imagine the edge he would have over his peers. He just nodded vigorously. Birch then asked him to choose a pokemon from the three lying on the table.

Brendan looked at the three carefully. He saw that there was Torchic, which Wally had and there was Treecko, which May had. They were Fire and Grass types respectively. Brendan knew he could take on Wally anytime, but beating May would not be easy. He had to take one which would help him against her. He looked at the last one and saw Mudkip, a Water and Ground type. As he had learned in class, the duel combination helped the Water type against one of its two weaknesses, Electric types. But it also gave a double weakness to the other one, Grass. But still, when Brendan saw Mudkip, he just knew it was the one he was going to pick.

"I want this one," said Brendan as he picked up the pokeball containing Mudkip.

Professor Birch nodded his approval, and registered Mudkip is Brendan's name. He then gave Brendan a pokedex, and wished him luck. Brendan practically ran out of the lab. He ran straight home first and told his mom the good news. His mom smiled and told him that she knows that he is going to become the Champion someday. She then gave him Running Shoes, which would help him move about faster. He hugged his mom and said goodbye for the last time. As he walked out of the door, his mom wiped her cheek as a single tear ran down.

Brendan walked away from his house. As he walked past houses, he saw people staring at him. He waved at a few of them and then looked at his path ahead. When he reached the outskirts of the town, he paused. He looked back one last time at the peaceful town, and then set off with grim determination.

A/N – Well that's the first chapter. What do you guys think? Please let me know.


End file.
